Karaoke Titans!
by HungerFan22
Summary: See our favourite characters sing various songs in various situations. Most couple chappies might be BBTer andor StarRob, but they may vary every now and then. R&R. This summary sucks but the story is better.
1. The Magic Conch Shell

Hello everyone! On Friday night I came with this idea, and I did it in less than an hour! This is the first one of lots of songfics I'm going to post. And this story has a little of crossover with Sponge Bob Square Pants, whatever, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, the Magic Shell (A/N: is it named like that?) or any of the songs posted here, but I wouldn't mind to

**TT**

It was a boring day for our favorite heroes in Titans' Tower, they had nothing to do.

"Man, we got nothing to do" Beast Boy said.

Yeah, I just pointed that out.

"I'm boooooored!" Terra said.

"Let's ask the Magic Shell (A/N: here's the crossover xD) what to do!" Cyborg suggested.

"That's a very good idea friend Cyborg" Starfire said, smiling.

"I'm not sure about this…" Robin said.

"I'm going to regret being here in this moment" Raven said.

Oh, how right she was.

"Oh, Magic Shell, what should we do in this boring day?" Cyborg asked to the plastic toy as he pulled it's cord.

"Karaoke" the Magic Shell simply said.

"Oh no, you're not going to make me sing" Raven said.

"Oh, come on Rae, besides, you're not the one who will start singing" Terra said, gazing evilly at Robin. The other ones followed.

"I suggest the leader to go first!" Beast Boy said, accidentally pulling again the Magic Shell's cord.

"I agree" it said.

"Who asked you?" Beast Boy said glaring at the Shell, then he kicked it, which caused the Magic Shell to talk by itself.

"I'll decide who will go first, and that's you Robin" the Shell said, and automatically, a microphone appeared outta nowhere and was thrown to him.

"I'm not going to do what a little toy tell me to do" he said as he caught the micro.

"You don't have an option" the Shell said, and the music started playing.

"Okay, I'll do it" Robin said, giving up.

_Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go_

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay

Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like SCREAMING AT MYSELF  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay

I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away

I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away  
With no apologies

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget the battles we have had  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back control  
Don't stay  
Don't stay  
Don't stay

"Hey Robin, you forgot to say at the last part 'With love, to Slade'" Cyborg said joking.

"anime sweat drop shut up Cyborg" he said in annoyance.

"Now, who's next?" the Shell asked more to itself than to the other Titans, as it picked another titan randomly… "Starfire"

"Okay, I shall do as I'm told" Starfire said, as any good human girl would do, then music started playing.

_I'm an angel, not a devil, I am sometimes in between  
I'm not as bad as it can get and good as it can be  
sometimes I'm a million colors, sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
try to figure me out, you never can  
there's so many things I am_

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable  
sometimes I don't fight good  
sometimes I do fight good  
but that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I'm someone filled with self-belief, I'm haunted by self-doubt  
I've got not all the answers, I've got nothing figured out  
I don't like to be by myself, I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
but that's part of the thrill, part of the plan  
part of all of the things I am_

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable  
sometimes I don't fight good  
sometimes I do fight good  
but that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I'm a million contradictions  
sometimes I make no sense  
sometimes I'm perfect, sometimes I'm a mess  
sometimes I'm not sure who I am_

_  
But I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable  
sometimes I don't fight good  
sometimes I do fight good  
but that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I am special  
i am beautiful  
i am wonderful, and powerful, unstoppable  
sometimes I don't fight good  
sometimes I do fight good  
but that's so typical of all the things I am  
of all the things I am  
sometimes I don't fight good  
sometimes I do fight good  
but that's so typical of all the things I am  
of all the things I am_

"Good singing Star" Terra greeted her.

"Thank you very much friend Terra" Starfire said, with a grin on her face.

"The next one is the grass strain" the Magic Shell said.

"Who are you calling grass strain!" both Beast Boy and Cyborg said, but Cyborg complemented saying "I'm the only one who can call him grass strain!"

"Whatever! Just sing!" the Shell said sounding annoyed.

"Damn it" Beast Boy muttered, then music started playing.

_This is a call to the colorblind  
this is an i-o-u  
stranded behind a horizon line  
try to be something true_

_Yes, I'm grounded  
got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by  
all this pay-back  
guess I'll circle  
while I'm waiting  
for my fears to drysomeday I'll fly  
someday, I swear  
someday I'll be  
something much more  
cause I'm bigger than my body  
gives me credit for_

why is it not the time?  
what is there more to learn?  
I've shed this skin I've been tripping in  
and I've never quite returned

_Yes, I'm grounded  
got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by  
all this pay-back  
guess I'll circle  
while I'm waiting  
for my fears to dry_

_someday I'll fly  
someday, I swear  
someday I'll be  
something much more  
cause I'm bigger than my body  
gives me credit for  
Cause I'm bigger than my body now_

_Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines  
and it might be over in a second's time  
but I'll gladly go down in a flame  
if the flame's what it takes to remember my name  
to remember my name, oh_

_Yes, I'm grounded  
got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by  
all this pay-back  
guess I'll circle  
while I'm waiting  
for my fears to dry_

_someday I'll fly  
someday, I swear  
someday I'll be  
something much more  
cause I'm bigger than my body  
gives me credit for  
Cause I'm bigger than my body  
bigger than my body  
bigger than my body now_

"I didn't know you liked that type of music BB" Cyborg said.

"Well… me neither anime sweat drop"

"You're the next one blondie" the Shell said.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, just don't call me blondie" Terra said annoyed, then music started playing.

_I'm a sure-fire blonde girl_

_I ain't gonna tell you that_

_I'm giving myself away_

_You're a real catch that's a fact_

_I am gonna tell you that_

_Baby I want you to stay_

_My fever's high your tide is low_

_Just don't forget to love me_

_No, no, no, no_

_Whatever you tell me_

_Whatever you feed me_

_It's taking me over and over_

_I'm the rock that can fight it_

_Whenever I need it_

_Your kiss kills me with, desire_

_Young guy you're the one_

_Lift me up and take me on_

_Just like you did in my dream_

_Sweet man I know you can_

_But I would never tell you that_

_Baby I'm diggin' your scene_

_My fever's high let's roll the dice_

_But don't forget I love you_

_No, no, no, no_

_Whatever you tell me_

_Whatever you feed me_

_It's taking me over and over_

_I'm the rock that can fight it_

_Whenever I need it_

_Your kiss kills me with_

_You're contagious, I'm confusing_

_We can take this anywhere we like it_

_You're amazing, so amusing_

_Your kiss kills me with desire_

_Whatever you tell me_

_Whatever you feed me_

_It's taking me over and over_

_I'm the rock that can fight it_

_Whenever I need it_

_Your kiss kills me with, desire_

"Do you actually know what that song says?" Raven asked her, glancing to Beast Boy without him noticing.

"Ummm… not really, and I don't care" Terra lied, as she slightly blushed.

"Hey you, bunch of chips, is your turn" the Shell told Cyborg.

"Why are you so aggressive?" Cyborg asked, then music started playing.

_I have an alarm system in my house_

_So I know when people are_

_Creeping about_

_These people are_

_Freaking me out, these days_

_It's getting hectic everywhere that we go_

_They won't leave us alone_

_There's things they all wanna know_

_We're paranoid about the people we meet_

_Why are they talking to us?_

_And why can't anyone see_

_We just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to us_

_We just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x6)_

_We rock a_

_Lawsuit when we're going to court_

_A white suit when we're going to fight_

_A black suit at the funeral home_

_And my birthday suit when I'm home alone_

_Talkin' on the phone_

_Got an interview_

_With the rolling stone_

_They're saying_

"_Now you're rich and_

_Now you're famous_

_And fake ass girls/boys all know your names and_

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_Was your first hit aren't you ashamed?"_

_Of the life (x2)_

_Of the life we're livin'_

_We just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to us_

_We just wanna live_

_Stop your messin' around boy_

_Better think a your future_

_Better make some good plans boy_

_Said everyone of my teachers_

_Lookout_

_You better play it safe_

_You never know what hard times will come your way_

_We say_

_Where we're coming from_

_We've already seen_

_The wealth that this life can bring_

_Now we're expected everywhere that we go_

_All the things that they say_

_Yeah we already know_

_We just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to us_

_We just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x6)_

_We just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x3)_

_We just wanna live_

_Just wanna live (x3)_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Just wanna live (x3)_

_Don't really care about what happens to us_

_We just wanna live_

"Good one Cy" Robin said.

"Thanks"

"We already know whose turn is" Beast Boy said annoyingly as they all stared at Raven.

"No I'm not" she said.

"Yes you are" the Shell said, and music started playing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb_

_without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up in mind_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up mind_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up in mind_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up mind_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up in mind_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up mind_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

"You sing pretty well from what you apparent" Terra told surprised to Raven.

"Oh, shut up" she said.

"Ok, now a group song!" the Shell said as music started playing.

_Ha, ha, haaaa_

_Fight Him_

_Ha ha, haaaa_

_And fight him (harder)_

_Fight Him (harder) 3x_

_Turn up the T-Car, blast the bad guys, right_

_Villains wanna hate on us_

_Villains be envious_

_And I know why they hating on us_

_Cause our style's so fabulous_

_I'ma be real on us - nobody got nothing on us_

_Girls/boys be all on us, from Steel City back down to Jump City (y, y)_

_We rockin' this contagious, Slade's business outrageous_

_Just confess, your girl/boy admits that we're the team_

_F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock_

_We definite, T-T-G we reppin' it, so_

_Turn it up (turn it up) 3x_

_Come on Titans just_

_Fight him (harder) 6x_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the T-Car_

_Blast the bad guys right now_

_This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, fight_

_You check this out right here:_

_Villains wanna hate on us_

_Villains need to ease on up_

_Villains wanna act on up_

_But villains get shut like flavour shut down_

_Robin say he ain't down_

_But Raven ain't backstage when we in town_

_She like man that fight_

_She wanna hit n' run_

_Yeah, that's the scheme, that's who we do, that's who we be_

_T-E-E-N T- I-T-A-N S to the G, then the O to the !(exclamation mark)_

_When we fight you shake your hands_

_Shake them, shake them, shake them Rae_

_Make sure you don't break them, Titan, 'coz we gonna_

_Turn it up (turn it up) 3x_

_Come on Titans just_

_Fight him (harder) 6x_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the T-Car_

_Blast the bad guys right now_

_This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, fight_

_Damn, (damn) 5x_

_Starfire the Star from Tameran_

_Live and direct, rocking this scene_

_Breaking on down for the Beast Boys and Cyborgs waiting to do they thing_

_Fight him, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going_

_Do it, let's get it on, move it_

_Come on, Terra, do it_

(Terra)

_La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, fight the ba-aa-aa-aa-ad guys_

_Let these team blow your mind (blow my mind Terra)_

_Let it go, let it go here we go_

_La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the T-ee-ee-ee-e-Car_

_The fight scene got me feel so fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine_

_Fight him (harder) 6x_

_And say, oh oh oh oh_

_Say, oh oh oh oh_

_Yo, yo_

_Turn up the T-Car_

_Blast the bad guys right now_

_This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, fight_

Music turned off and the Magic Shell's batteries wore out.

**TT**

Whoa! 11 pages! I haven't made _anything _that long! Well… most of them are songs, but whatever! It's long! The songs are pretty easy 2 guess them, but if you didn't get 'em, here are the songs and who sung it:

Robin: Don't Stay/Linking Park

Starfire: I Am/Hilary Duff

Beast Boy: Bigger Than My Body/John Mayer

Terra: Desire/Geri Halliwell

Cyborg: I Just Wanna Live/Good Charlotte

Raven: Bring Me to Life/Evanescence

6 of 'em: Pump It/Black Eyed Peas

Well… hope ya like the fic and, I repeat, this is the first of lots! R&R please!


	2. High School Titans part 1

Well, before anything, I just have to say that in the past chapter, the songs where slightly changed, so yeah, there was a wrong lyric every here and then, so just don't worry, I'll do it in every chapter I guess u and, for the ones that are looking forward on a chapter of "Beast Boy and the Abnormal Tournament" I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, but you know, writer's block, so I'll try to post soon.

Well, now that I have this set, on with the chapter! But first…

**Disclamer: **I'd like to own Teen Titans and High School Musical, but unfortunately, I can't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys!" Terra said as entering in the living room with Beast Boy behind.

"Hey, where were you?" Cyborg asked as seeing them enter.

"Just come back from buying the best CD in the history of CDs!" Beast Boy said.

"The only, the original… the _High School Musical Soundtrack_!" Terra said dramatically.

"Oh please, come on!" Robin said, slapping his forehead.

"That's child's stuff" Raven said in her usually monotone voice.

"So what? That's a great movie" Terra contradicted Raven.

"Yeah, if you so-matured-teens think that about this stuff, is just your problem" Beast Boy said supporting Terra.

"Please friends, what is this CD of High School Musical you're talking about?" Starfire asked before any of the Titans could protest.

"Just a childish movie" Raven said.

"It's NOT!" Terra and Beast Boy said.

"Hey guys, I have to admit I like it a bit, it's not like child stuff you know" Cyborg said, getting glares and surprised looks from everyone. "What?"

"I can't believe you just-" Raven started saying, but was cut off by Terra.

"Hey, everyone has secrets and the right to tell them any time they want" Terra said. Raven glared at her, and music started playing from the Magic Conch Shell again, since it had remained in the living room's floor since who-knows-when.

"Didn't that thing run out of batteries?" Raven said surprised.

"I thought so" Terra answered as surprised as her.

"Um… I forgot to tell you… I changed the batteries" Beast Boy said, as and anime sweat drop became visible at the back of his head, and outta nowhere, Robin started singing.

Robin:

_You can bet_

_There's nothing but net_

_When I am in a zone and on a roll_

_But I've got a confession_

_My own secret obsession_

_And it's making me lose control_

Titans:

_Everybody gather around_

Robin:

Well if they can tell their secret then I can tell mine...I sleep with a teddy bear.

Raven:

What?

Robin:

I love mi teddy bear, and I can't sleep without him

Titans:

_Not another sound_

Robin:

I've tried to leave him, but I just can't leave Johnny back

Titans:

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Starfire:

_Look at me_

_And what do you see_

_Happiness beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occuring_

_It's a secret I need to share_

Titans:

_Open up, dig way down deep_

Starfire:

Boxing is my passion! I love to kick that sack full of sand and send it flying to the other side of the room!

Terra:

Are you talking seriously Star?

Titans:

_Not another beep_

Starfire:

It's just a lil' excersice. Sometimes I think it's cooler than baking my Tamaranean stuff.

Titans:

_No, no, no, noooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_And leave things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Cyborg:

_Listen well_

_I'm ready to tell_

_About a need that I cannot deny_

_Dude, there's no explanation_

_For this awesome sensation_

_But I'm ready to let it fly_

Titans:

_Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

Cyborg:

Alright, if they want to share their secrets... then I'm coming clean! I like the tofu!

Beast Boy:

WHAT!

Cyborg:

One of those times you wanted me to taste it, I did when no one was looking

Titans:

_Not another word_

Beast Boy:

Dude, who are you and what did you do to Cyborg?

Cyborg:

Dude, I'm Cyborg!

Titans:

_No, no, no, nooooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quooooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_And leave things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Raven:

_This is not what I want_

_This is not what I planned_

_And I just gotta say_

_I do not understand_

_Something is really..._

Beast Boy:

_Something's not right_

Terra:

_...really wrong_

Raven, Beast Boy and Terra:

_And we gotta get things_

_Back where they belong_

_We can do it_

Cyborg:

_Gotta eat_

Beast Boy:

_Stick with what you know_

Terra and Raven:

_We can do it_

Starfire:

_Boxing hooray!_

Terra:

_She has got to go_

Raven and Beast Boy:

_We can do it_

Robin:

_Teddy Bear?_

Raven:

_Keep your voice down low_

Titans:

_Not another beep_

_No, not another word_

_No, not another sound_

_No_

Raven:

_Everybody quiet!_

Everybody starts glaring at Beast Boy and Terra

Beast Boy and Terra (to each other):

Why is everybody staring at you?

Raven:

To both

Cyborg:

Because you started this, I can't believe I just told you I ate tofu

Titans:

_Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no_

_Sick to the stuff you know_

_If you want to be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status quo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_And leave things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow, no no_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status quo_

Music stops, and Terra and Beast Boy start running for their lives as the other 4 Titans run behind them, ready to kill them.

"Its not our fault!" they both yelled.

"Yes it is!" the other 4 Titans shouted back.

They continued running, until they lost the 4 of them. They went to the rooftop, thinking they wouldn't think of searching there.

"Whoa, that was close" Beast Boy said, panting.

"Sure it was" Terra said giggling and panting too.

"Good thing I can run quickly" Beast boy said trying to show off. Terra giggled again.

"Yeah, and the fact that you can turn into a cheetah and run like a scared cat doesn't have to do anything with that, right?" she said, punching slightly Beast Boy's arm.

"Hey, let me show off just a little!" he said joking. Then they kept silence, awaiting to see if the guys would go there and kill them for making them say there secrets (well, in Raven's case, for making her friends look like idiots). Then outta nowhere, music started playing again, and there was again, the Magic Conch Shell in the floor.

"Does that thing has feet or what?" Terra asked, a little scared.

"I have no idea" Beast Boy said petrified. When they heard what song was it, they looked at each other, forgot where the music was coming from, and Beast Boy started singing.

Beast Boy:

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Terra:

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Beast Boy:

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Terra:

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

Both:

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Beast Boy:

_We're breaking free_

Terra:

_We're soaring_

Beast Boy:

_Flying_

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Beast Boy:

_If we're trying_

Both:

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

Beast Boy:

_Oh, we're breaking free_

Terra:

_Ohhhh_

Beast Boy:

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Terra:

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

Beast Boy:

_Very souls, oh oh oh_

Both:

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

Beast Boy:

_We're breaking free_

Terra:

_We're soaring_

Beast Boy:

_Flying_

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Beast Boy:

_If we're trying_

Both:

_Yeah we're breaking free_

Beast Boy:

_Whoa we're breaking free_

Terra:

_Ohhhh _

_Gliding_

Beast Boy:

_Climbing_

_To get to that place_

Both:

_To be all that we can be_

Beast Boy:

_Now's the time_

Both:

_So we're breaking free_

Beast Boy:

_We're breaking free_

Terra:

_Ohhh , yeah_

At that time, the Titans listened to noise coming from the rooftop, so they went running straight to it.

Beast Boy:

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

Terra:

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

Both:

_We see it coming_

Beast Boy:

_More than you_

_More than me_

Terra:

_Not a want, but a need_

The rest of the Titans reached the rooftop, and when they saw what was happening, they hided and waited for them to finish, then they could take them down.

Both:

_Both of us breaking free_

Terra:

_Soaring_

Beast Boy:

_Flying_

The Titans where still watching, and Cyborg started taking video. "Man, this is worth gold" But was cut by the others "Ssshhhhhh!"

Both:

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

Beast Boy:

_Yeah we're breaking free_

Terra:

_Breaking free_

_We're running_

Beast Boy:

_Ohhhh, climbing_

Both:

_To get to that place_

_To be all that we can be_

Beast Boy:

_Can be_

Both:

_Now's the time_

Beast Boy:

_Now's the time_

Terra:

_So we're breaking free_

Beast Boy:

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

Terra:

_Ohhhh_

Both:

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

They where still thinking they were alone, and where about to kiss. Cyborg was recording everything, and was planning to use the video as a way to annoy them both. But suddenly… Starfire sneezed.

"What was that?" Terra asked, moving her head away from Beast Boy's.

"STAR!" Cyborg shouted.

"I guess I know" Beast Boy said, annoyed because they had ruined the moment.

"I feel the sorry friends" Star said, as the other Titans went out of the hiding spot, all burned because of Starfire's sneeze.

"Don't worry Star, it wasn't that bad" Robin said trying to cheer her up. Starfire just smiled.

"Hey, where's the little couple?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy and Terra took advantage of the confusion and sneaked away.

"We'll get them" Raven said, and she and Cyborg went out of the rooftop too, leaving Robin and Star alone.

"So…?" Robin said. Before Starfire could ask, the Magic Conch Shell played music again, and Robin started singing, wishing Starfire continued.

Robin:

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

To his surprise, Starfire continued the song.

Starfire:

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

Robin:

_Oh oh_

Starfire:

_To all the possibilities_

_Oh_

Both:

_I know…_

Starfire:

_That something has changed_

Both:

_Never felt this way_

Starfire:

_And right here tonight_

Both:

_This could be the_

_Start of something new_

Starfire:

_It feels so right_

Both:

_To be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

Robin:

_Feel in my heart_

Both:

_The start of something new_

Robin:

_Oh, yeah_

_Now who would ever thought that_

Both:

_We'd both be here tonight, oh yeah_

Starfire:

_The world looks so much brighter_

Robin

_Brighter, brighter_

Starfire:

_Oh_

_With you by my side_

Robin:

_By mi side_

Both:

_I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

Starfire:

_I know it for real_

Both:

_This could be the_

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Robin:

_I never knew that it could happen_

'_Til it happened to me_

_Ooohhh yeah_

Both:

_I didn't know it before _

Starfire:

_Right now it's easy_

Both:

_To see_

_Ooooohhhh!_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That its the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

Robin:

_So right_

Starfire:

_To be here with you, oh_

Both:

_And now, looking in your eyes_

Robin:

_Looking in your eyes_

Starfire:

_I feel in my heart_

Robin:

_Feel in my heart_

Starfire:

_The start of something new_

Robin:

_Start of something new_

Both:

_Start of something new…_

The other 4 Titans had come to the roof again (Beast Boy with a purple eye (don't ask why)) and had been watching them for a little time.

"Hey, if you wanted some time alone, you would've just asked for it" Cyborg said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is just the first part, the second part is coming this night if I'm lucky or if not, tomorrow. I really would appreciate some reviews, and again, sorry for suddenly disappearing!

Oh yeah, the reason why Beast Boy had a purple eye is going to be explained next chappie, until then, stay safe and take care!


End file.
